Starting Over
by untalented30
Summary: Addison Montgomery leaves Seattle for LA, determined to stay away from men. Pete Finch loves a good challenge and he is more than determined to win her heart. PeteAddison fanfic Private Practice. 21 chapters, revised edition.


Starting Over

Chapter 1

Addison sighed as she pulled up to her best friend Naomi's house. She was tired and ready for a shower from the long drive. The last few days at Seattle Grace were a blur to her as she prepared for her extended leave of absence. Naomi had called her a few weeks before begging her to come and help out in her clinic. Addison would normally have passed at the opportunity but Seattle Grace had become a constant memory of failed relationships and she knew she needed to get away from the heartache. The two men that she truly cared about were just not ready to settle down. Each had their own issues they had to work past before getting serious with anyone and Addison didn't feel like being anyone's shrink. As much as she cared for Mark and Alex, she felt that neither was ready to put her first. She needed that in a man; someone who was going to devote themselves to her and make her feel beautiful. All women, whether they want to acknowledge it or not, want a prince. The two men in her life could have been "the one" but another time, another place things may have worked out differently.

She watched as Naomi descended the steps, feeling a sense of relief for the first time in weeks. She had her best friend, who she truly missed, and things were going to be okay.

"Hey there stranger, long time no see" Naomi smiled and pulled Addison into a hug. Even though Addison hadn't been there for her the last year, she missed their close bond.

Addison laughed and hugged Naomi. It was great to have her best friend back. She felt guilty about neglecting their friendship this past year. Naomi had always been her rock when she was going through hard times. The last year would have been much easier to deal with had she just picked up the phone and called Naomi back. She was grateful that her best friend was giving her a second chance.

"Lets get your stinky butt inside so you can take a shower". Addison laughed and followed Naomi into the house.

Chapter 2

Addison double-checked her appearance in her rearview mirror. It was her first day at her new job and she was extremely nervous for some reason. I don't know what has come over me, she thought. I am usually pretty calm and collected. New jobs don't make me nervous. So why do I keep checking to see if my Right Guard took a left? She pulled into a parking spot and walked through the entrance of the clinic. Just as she was stepping into the elevator, she spotted Quack boy running for the doors. She felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Looks like I am just in time." He smiled as the elevator doors shut.

"Welcome back Red. I was hoping to meet up with you in here."

Addison rolled her eyes. She figured that she would eventually run into him again. In fact, she was most likely going to see him every day.

"Red? You already have a nickname for me and we hardly know each other." Her heart rate hadn't slowed down one bit and she had a feeling that he was the reason she was feeling so nervous.

"Well, I could call you Babe or Tootz but I figured you probably wouldn't care for either of those." He leaned back, admiring her beauty and noting her nervousness.

"Well beings you have a nickname for me, I guess I should return the favor. Hmm… let me think…. Oh yeah, I think I'll call you Quack Boy because your specialty is a load of bull." She smiled, pleased with her comeback.

Pete stepped closer to her, inches from her face. He lowered his voice to a sensual, seductive tone, "You haven't experienced my true specialty yet."

Addison felt her cheeks flush, she had promised herself that she would stay away from men but she yearned to pull his head closer and kiss him, with tongue. She shook the thoughts from her head and forced herself back to reality.

"Well Pete, I am not interested in your specialty so you may as well find someone else to practice with." The elevator door opened and she rushed off, trying hard to brush off the tiny ounce of regret she felt at rejecting him. She was not interested in rushing into yet another relationship with yet another man who was afraid of commitment.

Chapter 3

Addison and Naomi sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. It had been a long day and the both of them needed a drink to unwind. Addison had run into Pete constantly throughout the day but fortunately they were never alone together. She drained her glass and asked for another.

"Whoa, slow down there girl. Are you trying to get yourself drunk?" Naomi laughed as she watched Addison drain yet another glass.

Addison wiped her mouth and giggled. She was starting to feel the warm feeling in her belly and she could feel her cheeks flush. "No, I'm just working on forgetting things."

"What kind of things? Or should I say whom are you trying to forget?" Naomi had an idea where the conversation was going. Addison had brought up 'his' name constantly throughout the day. If she didn't know any better, she would think that her best friend had developed a crush.

"It's been a rough ride this last year and I don't plan on getting into any relationships any time soon." Addison knew she didn't sound convincing. Heck, she wasn't even convinced herself that she didn't want a relationship. "See, I want to be wanted but I also want to be needed. I want to be someone's number one for once and I just seem to choose the wrong men at the wrong time. Or maybe it's the right men, just at the wrong time. Do you understand what I am saying?" Addison waved to the bartender. It was going to take more than two drinks for her to relax.

"Look, Pete is a great guy, Addie but he's afraid of commitment. Ever since Melanie died he's never been able to move on. He's dated quite a few women over the years but sometimes I think he's trying to find that bond he shared with her. If he would just give someone a chance, I am sure he could get that again. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Naomi sipped her drink and watched Addison. She wanted to be honest with her because she had known Pete for a long time. He actually had the potential to be an excellent match for Addison, if only he would open up to someone.

"Well, not that I was talking about him or anything but, how did his wife die?" She knew it wasn't any of her business but she was curious.

"She had pancreatic cancer. It was very sudden and she went pretty quickly." She sighed as the memory came back to her. "Pete was so good with her. He tried everything he could. I think he felt guilty that he was able to save her."

Addison couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She couldn't imagine having someone she loves taken from her. "He must have felt helpless. I can understand why he would be afraid to love again."

"Well, I guess we should head out. We have to get up early tomorrow and I need at least three hours of sleep." Naomi paid the tab and they headed out into the warm evening air.

Chapter 4

The weeks passed by fairly quickly. Addison couldn't believe that it had been a month since she had been in Los Angeles. The work in the clinic was a breeze compared to what she did at Seattle Grace. Occasionally, she'd have emergencies she had to take care of but the job required a lot less energy than a big hospital.

Her friendship with Naomi was back to where it was years ago. It was nice to have someone to talk to who understood where she was coming from. Naomi was still having a rough time about the divorce but Addison was certain that she still cared deeply for Sam. If she played her cards right, she'd have the two of them back together by the end of the year.

Pete had toned down his flirting but still used his nickname for her, which drove her nuts. She wasn't used to a guy calling her beautiful all the time or going out of his way to do small favors for her. At first, she was completely against having any help from him but the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. She was still attracted to him but that attraction was accompanied by admiration. He was a hard worker and very attentive to his clients. It was great to see him interacting with the families in the waiting rooms. He always had little snacks for the kids who were around and coloring books to keep them busy while they waited for their appointments.

A few times he caught her watching him and winked causing her to run into someone while trying to get away. This even once resulted in coffee being spilled on the innocent bystander who glared at her with evil eyes.

She missed her coworkers in Seattle and called occasionally to check in on them. Apparently, Alex was going to counseling at the urging of Ava to deal with his issues. Addison was glad that Ava was there to keep him in line and she hoped that he would be able to come to terms with his past. Mark on the other hand was always begging her to come back. He still wanted to work things out but Addison felt that their being apart would help him to get over her. She loved him but it wasn't the kind of love she was looking for and she couldn't get him to understand that.

She walked through the door to the stairwell, hoping to get some privacy. Not long after she sat down, the door opened. Pete stepped down and sat on the step beneath her. "Melanie was only 35 when it happened. She had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She used to tell me that I should open up more. She was the only person I felt I could open up to." He took a deep breath, "I went to a shrink and he tried to put me on medication. There is no medication in the world that takes away the hurt of losing someone you love so I never went back." Addison just sat there, completely lost for words. She knew there was nothing to say so she just sat there and listened.

" She made me promise that I would find someone to grow old with. She didn't want me growing old alone. I told her that I would try and I have. I guess I need to accept that she's never coming back. There was no one like her and I should stop looking for that." Addison watched as a tear slid softly down his cheek. She was not sure what caused him to open up to her but she was relieved.

"Your right, you can't bring her back but you can honor her memory by opening up and learning how to heal. You can't do it alone. You have to talk to someone and if you choose me to be that person, I'll be here to listen." She pulled him into a hug. His stiff demeanor relaxed as he hugged her back and shed more tears. A few minutes later, he pulled back.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have no idea why I felt compelled to tell you this but I'm glad I did. I feel better though and I hope you don't think I'm any less of a man for crying in front of you." He chuckled and wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"Of course not. Whoever told you that it was not okay for a man to cry should be shot. There's no set time frame for a person to start healing. It happens when that person is ready and I'm glad I was here for you."

He stood up, and held out his hand to help her up. "Thanks again Red. I'd better get some cold water on my face. If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to stop by." He turned as he opened the door and smirked, "Or if you need me to prove to you that you are not dried up, I'll be happy to demonstrate my specialty just for you." Addison rolled her eyes and laughed as she watched him disappear down the hall. She couldn't help but grin as she thought of the kiss they shared in the stairwell months before. He definitely had skill to make her weak in the knees…. But she couldn't think about that right now, she needed to get to her next client.

Chapter 5

Addison and Naomi sat at the bar on a Friday night, soaking up the eye candy and chatting about work. "Did you hear that Violet and Cooper are starting to see each other? I always knew there was more to their friendship than they let on. Its nice to finally see two great people find each other that way." Naomi looked over at her friend, who was staring at the front doors. "Hello, earth to Addison."

"What… oh sorry." Her eyes were fixed on someone who was obviously coming towards them. Sam and Pete stood there with big dumb grins on their faces. "So ladies, enjoying yourselves?" Naomi couldn't help but notice how Addison smiled warmly at Pete. She had always been so guarded when he was around. She wondered what was going on between those two….

"We are, thanks. Would you guys like to join us?" The guys took a seat and ordered their drinks. After a few sips, Pete got up and went speak to the deejay, returning with a sly grin on his face. Not long after, the sound of Unforgettable drifted through the bar. Addison knew exactly why Pete had requested that song. They had planned this at the beginning of the week. This song was special to Sam and Naomi because it was their wedding song. Pete nudged Sam's arm, "Hey man, ask her to dance."

Sam looked over at Naomi and smiled. She couldn't help but grin back. This song brought back so many memories of happy times.

He walked over and took her hand, "Can I have this dance?"

Naomi took his hand and Addison watched them drift into the crowd on the dance floor. She looked over at Pete and smiled, "It worked!" They watched as the troubled couple stared into each others eyes. "The rest is up to them but we can keep pulling them together. They are still so much in love, why can't they see it?"

She felt Pete's warm breath trickle from her neck down her spine as he whispered, "Denial". Addison had never felt such an intense desire for someone before in her entire life. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended and they were being watched. Naomi cleared her throat, "Ahem, Addison. Would you accompany me to the ladies room?"

Addison knew she was going to be lectured by her best friend for getting Pete to request that song but instead Naomi said, "Girl, you have got it real bad for him, don't you?"

Addison looked in the mirror as she applied more lipstick, "I have no idea what you are talking about. He and I are just getting close, as in friends close, not romantic close. I told you, I am not interested in getting into a relationship." She closed her compact and put it in her purse.

"Well, I'm your best friend and I know you better than anyone. You have it bad for him and you are in complete denial." She giggled as she watched a blush creep up Addison's face. She hadn't seen Addison fall this hard since Derek. "Look, the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can do something about it."

Addison couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, "What do you mean? I thought you were completely against the idea of him and me together?"

"Well maybe I changed my mind. I think Sam has too because he knew you would be here tonight and thought he could get you together." Addison didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she was ready to jump into another relationship with someone.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you the truth. I want more than just hot sex; I want companionship and loyalty, although hot sex would be really nice right about now." She busted out laughing and covered her face. "I'll let him make the first move and if he's still interested, I'll give him a chance."

Chapter 6

Addison spent the next few days avoiding Pete. She knew she was being silly but she was especially nervous around him lately. This is not me, I am never this nervous. I am in control dangit! She walked towards the exit doors of the clinic, fishing for her car keys. "Need some help?" Addison jumped right out of her skin. She had spent all this week barely avoiding him to run into him on her way out.

"Umm.. no, thanks. I was just getting ready to leave." She found her keys and closed her purse.

"Are you angry with me? I couldn't help but notice how you've been avoiding me lately." He looked sincerely worried. She couldn't help but grin, "Of course not, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, I was hoping that you would let me take you out to dinner because there's this great Italian place…." Addison took a deep breath, relax girl, you can do this. She pressed the key to her car to unlock the door. "Sure, I'd like that. Are we meeting there are do you want to meet me?"

"Don't be silly, I'll pick you up and I'll even open your car door for you." He winked and walked towards his car.

"My, my and he's a gentlemen to boot," She replied flirtatiously as she got into her car. Okay now, its time to panic! What on earth am I going to wear? I haven't gone shopping for a new outfit or shoes in ages! My hair! I can get Naomi to help me with that… Oh, Naomi was going to be having dinner with Sam tonight. It's great that they are trying to work things out. Playing cupid can be so much fun, now it looks like cupid is shooting his arrow my way….

Chapter 7

The evening air was enticing and seasoned perfectly for a night out. Addison admired the beauty of the stars as she sat in the shadows of the front porch waiting for Pete. She was still nervous but truly looking forward to this night out. It had been way too long since she'd been on a real date and she was hoping this was just what she needed.

Pete pulled up into the driveway and walked up the porch steps. He was dressed in slacks and a nice shirt and looking mighty yummy. He cleaned up real nice and Addison liked that he could pull of the rugged look as well as the sophisticated look. He hadn't noticed her sitting on the swing because he was too busy talking to himself. He was looking down and saying something about, you look um you are um…. He stopped short when he heard her laughing. "Addison, I didn't see you sitting there in the dark." As Addison came into view, his eyes widened. She watched his eyes soak in her appearance. She had slipped into a little black dress and was ecstatic to find the perfect shoes for it at a boutique on her way home. "Wow, you are…. beautiful." He stammered on, "I mean, you are always beautiful but tonight you're… you're exquisite." He reached out and took her hand.

"Exquisite huh? That's a first. I've heard beautiful but exquisite goes above and beyond girls' expectations." He chuckled as she followed him to the passenger side of his jeep. He opened the door for her as she got in. Once she was settled, he closed her door and went around to the driver's side. They pulled out of the driveway and headed out into the abyss of the night.

Addison watched Pete as he drove. He had called her beautiful and exquisite. That definitely earned him cool points in her book. She had been told she was beautiful before but the look he gave her when he said it made her actually feel beautiful.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Pete jumped out of his side of the jeep to open the door for her. She was flattered that he was so attentive. So this is what they call old fashioned… I could get used to this!

Two hours later, they were enjoying each other's company and finishing up their meals. The waiter brought back the receipt and they headed out the door. The two of them were completely at ease now and feeling effervescent as they walked to the jeep.

As Pete opened the door he asked, "Do you feel like being spontaneous?"

Addison was certain she wasn't ready to go home just yet so she nodded her head. "Good, because I want to take you somewhere special." He closed her door and got into his seat. Addison hiccupped, "Am I appropriately dressed for this spontaneous special place?" He reached over and grabbed her hand, "You're perfect." And they drove off into the night.

Addison looked around as the jeep came to a stop. "You took me to the beach? How is that spontaneous? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I am just curious." Pete walked around to her door and opened it for her. "Stay here," he said as he walked to the back of the jeep and reached inside. He walked back around to Addison with a blanket and bottle of wine. He used his other hand to reach out to hers. "Come on Red, let's be spontaneous together."

Addison watched as he spread out the blanket in the sand and loosened his shirt. She sat down on the blanket, enjoying the tranquil sounds of the ocean. Pete sat next to her and opened the bottle of wine. "I didn't bring glasses so we'll have to give each other the cooties by sharing." Addison took a sip of the wine and handed the bottle back to him. "Well we have kissed, with tongue as you so boldly put it, so sipping wine from the same bottle should be safe." She felt the warm breeze blow through her hair and looked up at the sky. Pete scooted closer to her and leaned back. "Come, lay here with me." Addison leaned back and felt their shoulders touching. She could feel the cool sand beneath the blanket. "The sky's beautiful tonight. Does that sound cliché?" He laughed and turned on his side, admiring her profile. Even with hair blown wild by the wind, she was still stunning.

"So Dr. Addison Montgomery, are you enjoying Los Angeles so far?"

Addison turned to look at him. He was just oozing sex appeal with his shirt loose and his hair all messy. "I am getting used to it. I love this weather and the people are.." She didn't have time to finish her answer because he had pulled her into a searing kiss. The fire she felt when he kissed her the first time resurfaced. Her entire body reacted to his lips and she felt herself pulling him closer. Their tongues danced and sent arousing jolts through out their bodies. Addison was the first to pull back. "Wow, you have no idea how bad I want you right now but if we are going to do this right, we shouldn't rush things." Pete grinned at her. "If you're not ready, I understand. Normally in this type of situation, I would probably take the woman home and lose her number but that's not going to happen. Besides, I didn't expect anything from you. I wanted to take you here so you could experience the beauty of the ocean. I also wanted to show you this…" He got up and started to undress. Addison couldn't contain her laughter as she watched him get naked and jump into the ocean. She was definitely not disappointed with um…. What he had to offer… and she was enjoying his spontaneity just as much. "Come on in, the water will warm up." Addison looked around. She had never done something so bold but she stripped down and ran to join him. She couldn't believe she was skinny dipping in the ocean in the middle of the night. She felt the shock of the cold water hit her as she jumped in. Pete grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "So is this spontaneous enough for you Red?" She felt his hard body next to hers and almost forgot the promise she made about waiting. "This has got to be the craziest thing I have ever done." Their body's generated heat and the water started to become a little bit more tolerable. She had never felt so alive and free before in her life. They clung to each other, enjoying the rhythmic lull of the waves.

She suddenly felt a burst of energy, "Race you back to home base." She said as she took off running for the blanket. Pete was closing in behind her but she had the advantage of a head start. She reached the blanket first and dived into its warmth. Pete watched her wrap the blanket around her body. He bent down and pulled his pants back on. "Here, let me warm you." He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, generating heat. He shook the sand off his shirt and pulled the blanket off of her. She was breathtaking at that moment and he felt the not so familiar pangs of emotion coming over him. "Here, put this on." Addison slipped into his shirt as he wrapped the blanket around her. He picked her up, carrying her to the car. He put her in and started the car, putting the heater on for her and went back to get the rest of their things.

When he came back, Addison had taken the blanket off and covered her legs with it. He got into the car and drove down the highway towards her house. She was definitely a lot more than he had bargained for. He was surprised at the rush of emotions he was feeling; it was almost overwhelming. There's no way that I can be in love with this woman already, can I?

He pulled into the driveway and went around to her side of the door. She barely budged as he lifted her and carried her to the porch. He turned the knob, relieved that it was unlocked and he didn't have to wake her to find her keys. Just as he was about to put her into her bed, she opened her eyes. "Please stay… Will you hold me?" Pete looked down at her. "Of course I will," he said as he slid into the bed next to her. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was that he was finally starting to feel whole again….

Chapter 8

The months flew by and Addison's world suddenly seemed much brighter. Her relationship with Pete blossomed into something she had never really experienced. Back when she was with Derek, she knew that she never truly had his heart. She married him anyway, hoping that he would grow to love her even more. She held on even after she betrayed him, hoping that he could forgive her and make their marriage work. Then there was Meredith, the woman that she was supposed to hate and be jealous of but couldn't bring herself to. Meredith didn't know Derek was married when they were together. Addison couldn't fault her for that nor could she hate her for being the woman who found the key to his heart. Some things we just can't help and some things just aren't meant to be. She and Derek were over; she and Mark were done. She realized that she was using him as a last resort and it wasn't fair to him. She didn't feel the same way about him that he did about her. Then there was Alex; they met at the wrong time in their lives. She was ready to settle down and he still had issues he needed to resolve. She couldn't wait around hoping that he would be the one. Waiting was something she did all her life and she was tired of it. She deserved to be loved and to be happy.

She and Pete could talk for hours about anything and everything. His sense of humor was as appealing as his looks. They had come extremely close to making love a few times but decided against it. The wait was torturous but patience is a virtue, at least that's what she had to keep telling herself. Addison had never waited this long in a relationship before so this was new to her. It was exhilarating and frustrating at the same time but she was not sure she could hold on much longer.

She entered her office and saw a vase with tulips in it. Pete must have stopped by earlier. She walked over to her desk and pulled the card off of the clip.

_How about dinner tonight at my place?_

She smiled and folded the card. It would be the first time that he cooked for her. She was curious, I wonder if he barbecues… She thought back to when she confided in Callie about what she wanted in a man. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. Naomi walked into the office, smiling at her friend's dreamy grin. The four of them had been inseparable the last few months. Sam had moved back in and the two of them were working on getting back to normal.

"Flowers again? Maybe Sam should take some pointers from Pete on how to woo a woman?" She handed Addison her mail and admired the arrangement.

"I don't know about that, I'm getting pretty spoiled. I'll come to expect them from now on." They headed out the door, looking forward to a new day.

Chapter 9

She was starving by the time she arrived at his place. Pete came to the door dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, both which showed off his hard body. He had just come out of the shower because his hair was wet and he smelled like aftershave. She wanted to take him right then and there. He kissed her softly and then pulled her into the house. "Hey there beautiful, come on in. I hope you brought your appetite." They walked into the house and the tempting aroma of food teased her senses. He had lit candles and dimmed the lights throughout the house. "Wow, is all this for me?" He pulled back her chair for her and she sat. He bent down and kissed the top of her head before heading into the kitchen.

"Yep, I'm brushing up on my romance skills. My mom watched soaps when I was little so I picked up some pointers there," He winked and walked into the kitchen.

She grinned, "Well, I would say you are definitely you are above and beyond anything I have ever experienced."

He came back in with an opened bottle of wine and two glasses. "What's on the menu Quack boy?" He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "I have some steaks on the grill out back, steamed veggies and me." Addison laughed, "Do you know how to barbecue?" He got up and headed towards the kitchen, "Are you kidding me? I'm a pro; maybe we can invite Sam and Naomi over one weekend and do that?" He walked through the door and came back with two plates full of hot mouth watering steak and veggies.

An hour later, Pete was cleaning off the table and putting dishes in the dishwasher while Addison lounged on his comfy couch. She was impressed at his cooking skills. She thought back to his comment about having a barbecue with Sam and Naomi. Well, that answered that question. Sadness suddenly washed through her and she felt her heart sink. She wondered what he thought about children. He was so good with the kids at the clinic and she was sure that he would probably want to be a dad someday. She couldn't give him that.

Pete walked back into the room and froze. Addison's eyes were tearing up and she looked heartbroken. He tried to think back during dinner to remember if he said anything that may have upset her. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pushed back her depression. This was supposed to be their night. She shouldn't think about things that she had no control over. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if the subject was ever going to come up. Pete got up and walked over to the entertainment center and put on some music. "Dance with me." He pulled her to him as they started to softly sway to the music. The sound of Take My Breath Away filled the room. Pete reached down and brushed a strand of hair out of Addison's face. He leaned in to kiss her softly. Their lips met gently in unison as Addison wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer to him, wanting more. Addison started to unbutton his shirt, teasingly running her fingers up and down his chest. He pulled away, "I won't be able to stop if we keep this up." He cupped her face in his hands, "You are so beautiful." Addison spoke softly, "I want you right now. I'm ready, I think we're ready." She felt her feet being swept from beneath her as he carried her to the bedroom.

Pete looked her in the eye, "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Addison unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. "Does this answer your question?" He pulled her close and they fell onto the bed, and the rest of the world drifted away.

Chapter 10

The morning sun peaked through the mini blinds of the bedroom. Addison opened her eyes and rolled over. Pete was just starting to open his eyes also. "Good morning beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her. "Good morning," she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked over at the alarm clock. "It looks like we'll have to share a shower this morning." Addison looked over and sighed. They had an hour to get to work and she still needed to get to her place to change. She giggled as he pulled her to the bathroom with him. Something tells me, it's going to be a great day, she thought to herself as they closed the door behind them.

Later that morning, after arriving late, Addison had some free time so she decided to find Pete and ask him if he wanted coffee from the café across the street. She walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. In the waiting area she saw Pete in the waiting area holding a baby. The mother must have asked for her to help because she was fishing something out of the diaper bag while trying to soothe her toddler. He seemed oblivious to the racket going on around him as he smiled down at the baby.

Addison took a deep breath and walked back towards her office. She wasn't feeling like having coffee with him after all. Feelings of sorrow took over as she buried her face in her hands. She had finally found someone who she felt was perfect for her and she would never be able to give him the gift of fatherhood. She couldn't take that away from him, no matter how much she wanted to be with him. Things were getting too serious between them and she felt it was time to end things now before she could disappoint him. She knew that if she told him the real reason she was breaking things off with him; he would say it didn't matter. But to Addison, it did matter. She refused to make him sacrifice something so wonderful for a woman who could never give him that gift. She wiped her tears away and squared her shoulders. She was going to do it tonight before she fell even more in love with him.

Chapter 11

The evening air was cool and crisp. Addison shivered as she sat on the front porch waiting for Pete. This was possibly the hardest thing she was ever going to have to do. It hurt her to know that she was about to crush his hopes of what could have been. She heard his car as it turned into the driveway. Her heart already felt like it was battered and bruised.

Pete came up the steps and reached out to her. "Hey there, I was worried about you." He pulled her close. "I couldn't find you and I was concerned because I thought maybe you had regrets about last night." Addison closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "No, I will never regret making love to you. It was beautiful and magical and like nothing I have ever felt before." She lowered her head and let the tears fall. He lifted her chin gently, "What's going on? I don't like seeing you like this. What can I do to dry up these tears?" The sincerity in his voice made Addison cry even harder. "I can't be with you anymore," she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. The hurt in his voice was enough to kill her. "I don't understand. I thought we had this connection. I… I lo… I love you Addison." She turned to face him and saw it in his face. It was the same way Derek looked at Meredith. The look she had always yearned for in another man. The looks that melted her heart and made her realize that she loved him too. "Please, there's nothing you can do and it was nothing you did. I just can't do this. I'm sorry, it's over Pete." She tried to walk passed him but he spun her around. "Addison, look at me." She looked up into the face of devastation. It took all she had not to break down and tell him what was bothering her. She knew if she did that, he would tell her it didn't matter but she wasn't willing to let him make that sacrifice. Pete gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "I am not giving up on you. I can't give up on you and if its space you need then I'm willing to give you that but I can't let you go." Addison pulled away, "There's nothing you can do Pete. I'm sorry, it's over." She let go of his hand and ran into the house, unable to look back.

Chapter 12

Addison stared out the window to her office. She watched the couples holding hands with their small children and sighed. She would never have that and the irony is that she found the person she wanted more than anything who loved children. It had been almost three months. Pete would come by occasionally, bringing her flowers and checking in on her. He still looked like he was taking it hard. A zombie like demeanor replaced his usual sarcasm and Addison noticed that he didn't smile as often. Sam told her that Pete refused to date anyone else because he didn't want to go through the pain again. The fact that he was still nice to her drove the dagger even deeper into her heart. She looked at her calendar to see what her schedule looked like. Today wasn't going to be too bad, she thought to herself as she looked over her charts. Something about the date caught her eye. It didn't come to her right away. What am I forgetting? She wondered as she headed out her office door, ready to greet her next client.

Addison finished up with her client and decided she needed a break away from everyone. She headed to the stairwell because she knew they could still buzz her if she was in her office. She opened the door to the stairwell and took a seat on the first step. There was something nagging at the corner of her mind but she couldn't pinpoint it. Lost in thought, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone until she heard Pete's voice. "Hey, I'm sorry. Did you want to be alone?" The ache in her heart intensified, "No, I just needed a break from the noise." He stepped down to the last step and sat. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard to clear your thoughts with the racket out there." She sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"So how are you? I realize that you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm always here if you need." Addison frowned, she wanted so badly to talk to him about her feelings but she decided against it. "I'm okay, really. What about you?" Pete leaned back and sighed. "Can you believe it's been almost three months since we broke up? It's going to get easier right?" Addison's heart stopped. Three months? She jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you off." Addison turned back to him, "You didn't, I just remembered something I have to do" and she rushed off to find Naomi.

Chapter 13

Addison sat back in her chair, nervously fidgeting with her hands. She was extremely anxious. Her heart pounded in her chest. When Pete mentioned the time frame of their break up she automatically knew what had been bugging her. She was late! She was so heartbroken and under so much stress that she didn't notice skipping her period. It happened in the past where she would go a month or two without having one so that's probably why she didn't give it much thought. It didn't seem likely and she really didn't want to get her hopes up but she had to know. She sat there in Naomi's office nervously chewing on her lip. Where is she? What is taking so long? The results should be back by now.

Naomi walked into the office and sat next to Addison. "Well, I'm not sure what to say except maybe CONGRATULATIONS!" Addison screamed and jumped out of her chair, hugging her best friend. "How is this even possible"?

Naomi shrugged her shoulders, "I'm completely baffled myself. The odds really were stacked against you and yet here you are, pregnant! I made them run the test twice just to be sure because I didn't want to give you false hope."

"Wow, I think I need to sit. I feel a little dizzy." She sat back in her chair. "This means that I am almost three months along. That would put my due date sometime in the end of May beginning of June." She buried her face in her hands and wept with joy. This was the best news she'd heard in a long time.

Naomi cleared her throat, "So what are you going to tell Pete? He's going to figure it out eventually and it would be much better if it comes from you."

Addison sighed; she wasn't sure how he would react to the news. She had pretty much dumped him without any explanation and now she was having his baby. The reason she broke up with him in the first place was because she thought she couldn't give him a baby. The irony of it all!

"I'm not sure how to tell him. I mean I broke his heart all because I thought I couldn't give him children." Naomi shrugged, "I told you he wouldn't have cared about that. He really does love you. I was worried about the both of you not finding true love and you found it with each other. Now stop being so darn stubborn and noble and go get your man."

Addison got up and gave Naomi one last hug. "Don't worry, I'll think of some way to tell him really soon." She walked out of the office and headed straight for the stairwell. Something told her that she would find him there.

Chapter 14

Addison opened the door to the stairwell and saw him standing there. His head was resting in his hands as he sat at the bottom step. He looked up as she closed the door behind her. He scooted over so she could sit. "You okay Red? Your face is kind of flushed."

She smiled and leaned in close, "I'm better than okay actually. Listen, I was hoping that you could meet me at the beach tonight. The same place you took me on our first date. There are some things I need to talk to you about and I figure we could enjoy the view while we're at it." He looked at her suspiciously, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." Addison laughed, it was great to see the brief glimpse of the man she fell for coming back to surface. She put her hand on his arm, "Now whatever gave you that idea?" She playfully pushed him and then put her head on his shoulder. She missed him so much and yearned to kiss his lips but now was not the time. "So what do you say? Can you meet me?"

He stood and helped her up. "Of course, I told you I would always be here for you. I don't plan on going back on my word." They walked out into the hall and went their separate ways, lost in their own thoughts.

Later on that evening, Addison walked along the boardwalk as she enjoyed the ocean breeze. Her hands were clammy and she felt like she was going to puke. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or having to tell Pete that he was going to be a dad. She heard his footsteps approaching and turned to greet him. He was wearing a light jacket and was carrying a blanket under his arm. "Hey there beautiful, how's it going?" Addison smiled and held out her hand, "Thanks for meeting me. I was nervous you might change your mind." They walked down the steps that led to the beach. Pete spread out his blanket and sat down. The sound of the ocean was soothing. It helped to calm Addison's nerves a little. "So I bet you are wondering why I asked you here tonight." She took a deep breath, "First of all, I never meant to hurt you. What I did to you was horrible. I kept trying to convince myself that I was being selfless but I didn't give you the chance to help me make that decision." She felt the tears starting to flow, "These last three months have been tough on both of us. In my heart I knew that I didn't really want to end things but I kept convincing myself it was for the best. The reason I broke it off with you is because I knew I would never be able to give you a child. I saw you that day in the clinic holding that baby. The look on your face convinced me that you were meant to be a father and I couldn't give you that. So I broke up with you thinking that you would meet someone else and that eventually we'd both be okay. I was wrong though because I thought about you every second of the day and night. So I'm apologizing to you for not giving you a reason and for hurting you." She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. Pete just sat there, not saying anything. She was scared that he was angry with her. She wouldn't have blamed him for walking away and never speaking to her again. He turned to look at her, "Melanie and I were trying to have a baby right around the time we found out she was sick. I wanted to be the perfect husband and the perfect father. When she died, I had accepted that I would probably never have kids. It wasn't because I didn't want them; I just wanted to have them with the right woman. You are that woman and I knew that you couldn't have kids when we started dating. I was okay with it. I guess I just figured we could adopt which would have been the same thing. We'd still be parents and partners in our child's life. I just wish you had told me that this was the reason." He turned her face towards his, "And I'm not walking away from you. I could never do that. I love you and everything about you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Just promise me that you'll talk to me about these things. We can get through this together, okay?" He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. She kissed him back mirroring his desire. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both breathless. "I've missed you Red." She took another deep breath, "There's more. I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand." He eyed her suspiciously, "Are you planning on getting naked before me so you can have a head start to the water?" She laughed and put her hand over his eyes.

Pete sat there quietly, obeying her request. He was so happy that they were okay again that nothing she could say could make him happier than he felt at this moment. He felt something soft and light being placed in his hands. Addison braced herself; "Okay you can open them now." He looked down at the baby bootie and then at Addison. His face lit up, "Does this mean what I think it does?" Addison nodded and jumped into his open arms. He reached down and softly patted her belly. He didn't think this night could have been any better but now he was elated. He kissed her with every ounce of love that he could muster. "You have no idea how happy I am." She reached down and squeezed his hand, "I think I do."

Chapter 15

Two months had passed since the night Addison told Pete about the baby. Christmas was just two days away now and the spirit of the season was in full swing. She was five months along and things were progressing along smoothly. She had made it through the first trimester so the possibility of miscarriage was significantly reduced. She was especially grateful that this pregnancy spared her from the typical morning sickness and mood swings that many expectant mothers experience. She and Pete hadn't started buying any baby stuff yet because they wanted to know the sex of the baby first. They had considered just letting it be a surprise but curiosity was taking over and they were ready to start buying baby clothes.

Addison walked into the examining room, anxious and excited at the same time. They were about to find out the sex of the baby. Addison requested that Naomi do the ultrasound beings she was going to be the godmother. She sat at the edge of the examining bed and nervously chewing her bottom lip.

She heard a knock on the door. "Fancy meeting you here," Pete walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Addison on her cheek. She grabbed his hand and held on. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Dang those pregnancy hormones, she thought. "I've seen hundreds of ultrasounds and each time I had hoped in the back of my mind that someday it will be me. It feels strange being the patient this time." Pete pulled up a chair, went to sit down, and then started pacing. Addison thought it was cute that he was such a worried daddy to be.

Naomi came into the room, grinning from ear to ear. She was honored to be able to perform the ultrasound that was going to reveal the sex of her godchild. "Are we ready to do this?" She walked over to Addison and pushed her shirt up to see her belly. A few minutes later they were looking at the display as Naomi glided the probe over her skin. Pete was holding Addison's hand while they watched the display. All three of them gasped in shock, "Twins! Oh my God, we're having twins!" Addison's already red eyes released a new flow of tears. "There. Do you see that? We have a boy!" Pete gently squeezed Addison's hands. He had a big goofy grin on his face. They watched as Naomi moved the probe over a little more. "A girl! We're having a boy and a girl!" The two of them stared in awe at the beautiful lives they created.

Naomi printed up the pictures and double-checked the measurements. "Everything is great. Your due date is showing May 2nd which is exactly what our previous calculations were." She cleaned the gel off of Addison's belly and helped her fix her shirt. "Well best friend, you said you wanted to be a mommy. It looks like your getting your wish or should I say wishes." She winked at the both of them and walked out of the room.

Chapter 16

Christmas Day arrived and Addison had plenty to be thankful for. After all the turmoil that life in Seattle brought her, she genuinely felt coming to the clinic in Los Angeles contributed to the reduction in stress that helped her conceive. "Here you go." Pete handed her yet another gift. She reached out to grab what seemed like the hundredth present from him.

"Another one? I don't remember ever getting this many gifts in my entire life." She pulled the wrapper from the box and stared. It was a music box; a small statue of a mom, dad, boy and girl. The three of them were holding each other, forming a circle. She turned the switch and the soft sound of Memory drifted into the room. Addison turned to him and started to cry. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." She buried her face in his shirt and started crying even harder. He held her close and gently rubbed her back. When she felt the tears finally start to subside, she looked up at him. "This has got to be the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. It's a representation of the happy ending I have always wanted." He wiped her tears from her cheek. "I'm glad you like it. It reminded me of us when I first saw it a few weeks back so I bought it right away."

He got up and finished picking up the last of the wrapping paper from the floor. "We're supposed to be meeting Sam and Naomi in an hour. Are you feeling up to it?" She placed the music box on the mantle. "Sure. I'll try to stop blubbering over everything." He gave her a hug, kissed the top of her head and gently pulled her into the bedroom to get ready for their night out.

Addison wasn't paying attention to where they were driving until she looked up and realized that they were at the beach. They were returning from Christmas dinner with Naomi and Sam. "Hey, I thought you were bringing me back to my place." She looked around as the jeep came to a stop. Pete smirked and got out. He went around and opened her door for her, "There's something I want you to see first." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her with him. They arrived at the exact location where they had their first date and where she told him about the pregnancy. He turned her to face him. "Are you happy?" She looked at him, questioningly. "Of course I am. I have never been happier. Why? Is everything okay?" Pete licked his lips, "Everything's great. There's just something missing. You know what I mean?" Addison shook her head. "No, I have everything I've ever wanted right now. I couldn't be happier." He pushed her hair behind her ears and grabbed her hand. "Well let me show you what is missing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Addison gasped as she watched him get down on one knee and open the small box. "Will you be my wife?" She nodded her head yes as he slowly slipped the ring on her finger.

Chapter 17

The moonlight cast a radiant glow as the waves harmoniously caressed the beach's sand. Addison and Pete held hands as they lovingly exchanged vows. It was New Years Eve and only five minutes away from the New Year. They had decided on a private wedding and invited only their closest friends from the clinic. Addison had already done the big wedding and extravagant reception with Derek. This time, she wanted something simple and intimate with the man she loved.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Their lips met for the first time as husband and wife. Pete picked her up and gently swung her around, smiling. Addison touched his cheek, "Hello husband."

"Hello wife." They gazed adoringly into each others eyes as an enchanting display of fireworks lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year everyone!" They looked over to see Cooper playfully nudge Violet on her arm. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. Naomi and Sam were watching the fireworks; holding on to each other like it was their last day on earth.

The six of them ended up at Pete's house for a late night barbecue. Naomi and Violet had decorated the house with streamers and banners. Addison giggled as she read the memory tribute to the two of them. There was a picture of Addie in the elevator looking like a deer caught in headlights. Tilly must have gone back through the security tapes from when she first arrived. Memories of their time together shined back at her through the pictures. They were going to make many more happy memories that would include birth, first steps, and first days of school, graduations and marriages.

She put the memory book aside and hugged her friends. "This is the sweetest gift and I can't wait to fill it with more happy memories."

A few hours later, as dawn was approaching, Addison and Pete told their friends goodbye. This was going to be their home until the babies were older, and then they were going to move into a bigger place. Their home, their babies, their life. Addison grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
"We'll worry about the clean up later. You owe me a mind blowing, intense, hot honeymoon night complete with whip cream and strawberries." She pushed him down on the bed as he watched her dress slip to the floor.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

"Show me," she gasped as he rolled her over onto her back. He tenderly kissed her belly and on up to her breast. When he reached her neck, Addison felt the intense electrical currents traveling through her body and they were carried away into a euphoric abyss.

Chapter 18

The days passed quickly as Addison approached her due date. She was now only three weeks away. She wouldn't be surprised if she went into labor earlier than the estimated date. It was not unusual for twins to come early so she was prepared. They had her overnight bag packed and the car seats already set up in the back of their new SUV. She put away some charts and took off her glasses. It was almost lunch and the babies were letting her know it. She was having contractions pretty regularly all day long and she had dilated to 2 cm which was normal at this stage of the pregnancy. Everything was going terrific. "Ouch," she bit her lip as she waited for the contraction to pass. They were getting closer together which meant she could possibly be in labor. She got up and started shutting everything down. "Son of a…." She bent over and breathed deeply, hoping the contraction would pass soon. She looked at her watch, five minutes apart. She left her office to find her husband.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I'm in labor," She grabbed his arm as another contraction hit her.

"Uhhh…. I…. Ummm…Here, let me get you a wheelchair and we'll head over to the hospital." He started to walk off.

"I don't need a wheelchair; I need to leave right now." She practiced her breathing as she felt another contraction coming on.

Pete guided her to the elevator and out the door to the car. "Are you okay? I umm…. I can… do you need anything?"

She couldn't help but smile at his escalating nervousness. So much for a cool and calm doctor; seeing his wife in pain must be the exception. She giggled. "I'm fine, really. I just need to get to the hospital. I want Naomi there too; can you call her for me?"

Pete got out his cell phone and started making phone calls as they headed towards the hospital. Addison shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she squeezed the door handle.

They arrived at the hospital; got Addison settled into a room and hooked up to a monitor. The doctor came in and did an examination.

"Well, everything looks good so far. You're a little early but you already know that's normal. The babies are getting ready to make their appearance. Just sit back and try to relax. I'll be back in about an hour to see how things are progressing." He closed Addison's chart and walked out of the room.

Pete walked over towards the bed and sat beside her. "Here sit up so I can massage your back. It helps with the pain."

Addison started to relax a little as he kneaded his hands across her neck and down her back. "Your magic hands come to the rescue yet again," She sat back on the bed and grabbed his hand. Another contraction hit and she felt her body tense up. She squeezed Pete's hand and exhaled deeply. As the pain faded, she rolled her head back to the pillow. She was ready for the pain to be over with already so she could hold her beautiful babies in her arms. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would have a normal delivery and the babies would be healthy. In a matter of hours, she was going to be a mommy.

Chapter 19

"Okay Addison, one more push and you'll be done." Addison braced herself as she pushed with every ounce of energy she could muster. A tiny voice filled the air as Addison leaned back. "It's a boy." Addison felt the tears falling down her face. She had a baby boy!

"Okay Addison, you're almost done. When I count to three, I want you to push, okay?" Addison nodded her head.

Pete pushed her hair from her face and kissed her temple. "You're doing great honey, just hang in there."

"Okay, on three. One, two, three." Seconds later, the sounds of another tiny voice filled the air. "It's a girl. Congratulations mommy."

Addison watched as they cleaned the babies off and checked them out.

"Five pounds, five ounces and seventeen inches each. Pretty big for twins." She watched as Pete and Naomi walked over and grab a baby.

She heard the doctor suddenly gasp, "Her blood pressure's dropping. She's hemorrhaging! I need to get this bleeding under control."

Addison started to feel light headed. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was hearing Pete's desperate plea for her not to leave him.

Chapter 20

The faint sounds of voices. Pressure on her hand. Addison felt like she was in an underwater tunnel. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Pete was standing on the side of her bed looking down at her. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Come on back to us beautiful."

She looked around. The last thing she remembered was being in delivery and… delivery! She had the babies. Where were they? Why was she in here? She started to sit up but the pain in her belly made her think twice.

"Hey, don't move. Just relax." She felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She wanted to know where her babies were and why wasn't she holding them.

"Hey, look at me Addison. Look at me." Pete stroked her cheek. "Breathe with me. Come on, slow and easy. Good girl." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"The babies are fine. You gave us all a good scare though. You started to hemorrhage and then next thing I knew, you had passed out. I felt like my heart was going to stop beating for a few minutes there." He lowered the side bar of the bed and climbed in beside her. "It was just some of the placental pieces left in your uterus. They got them out and got the bleeding under control. You're going to be okay."

Addison smiled, "God I love you. Do you know that? So when can I see our babies?"

Chapter 21

Addison looked down at the angelic faces of her babies. They were both perfect. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with love for her two amazing little gifts. She'd waited all of her life to be able to hold a child of her own and now she had two of the most precious gifts that life had ever given her. She shifted in her bed, trying not to wake either. Pete walked over and sat next to her.

Naomi smiled, "Well if this isn't the picture perfect family, I don't know what is." She came around to the other side of the bed. "Here let me put them in their beds so you can get some rest. Did you two decide on names yet?"

Pete and Addison looked at each other, "We've decided to name them Mason and Melanie."

Naomi smiled; the little girl was named after Pete's late wife. "Well the two of you make beautiful babies. I have to get going, Sam and I are going out to dinner and I don't want to be late. Congrats you two." They watched as she headed out the door.

Pete turned to Addison. "So dear wife and mother of my children, do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

Addison pulled him closer to her on the bed. "No, I want you to stay here with me and hold me like this forever." They fell asleep in each others arms, both content that life was finally just as it should be.

The End


End file.
